


Book for an Angel

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book - Freeform, Crowley is whipped, Demon, First Edition, Heaven, Hell, Ineffable Partners, M/M, angel - Freeform, ineffable husbands, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley acquires a first-edition signed copy of a book, Aziraphale is jealous.





	Book for an Angel

Crowley had somehow tempted an author to give him a first-edition. The author even signed it for him. Now, Crowley wouldn’t admit it, but he was rather excited to read what the human had created. They always had the best ideas and always asked questions. It was something he had grown to like that about people.

But reading it would have to wait. He had to meet with Aziraphale, as per the arrangement. Of course, Aziraphale was already there and waiting for him. Crowley sauntered up to the angel with the book under his arm. He used his other hand to tap Aziraphale’s right shoulder. Aziraphale looked over his shoulder to see no one was there. He then looked to his left. Crowley was giving him a cheeky smirk.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale nodded. “How have things been?”

“Alright, I guess,” Crowley said. “Just a few temptations here and there, nothing major. And yourself?”

“Just a few miracles here and the--,” Aziraphale stopped mid-sentence. His eyes gazed towards the book. “Is that what I think that is?!” Aziraphale nearly yelled. It was the book he had been searching for everywhere. It was in pristine condition and even seemed to be a first-edition.

Crowley saw the excitement in Aziraphale’s eyes. He gulped and showed Aziraphale what he had. “Oh, this? A result of one of my temptations.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale frowned. “I…I wish my miracles would get me that.”

“Here, it’s yours. I don’t even read,” the words poured out of Crowley’s mouth before he even realized what he was saying. The need to make his angel happy was so impulsive he sometimes regretted it. Now, he couldn’t read the book he had been waiting so long for.

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale said while desperately fighting back a smile. Crowley merely nodded and handed the book over to the blond. “I suppose I should thank you. So, thank you, Crowley. I won’t say it was kind of you, because I know you don’t like it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Crowley waved the angel off. He looked to the side to hide his pout. “It’s signed, too.”

“It is?!” Aziraphale exclaimed and looked over the book. There was the author’s signature. “Now, I simply must repay you. Name your price!”

Crowley looked over at the angel out of the corner of his eye. He tried to keep the heat rising to his cheeks down, but it was worthless. Crowley huffed a breath of air and began walking away. “Just enjoy the book, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> While driving to work, I was thinking about an ask Neil Gaiman received about Crowley reading. I thought of this and started giggling to myself at how cute it would be. So here it is.


End file.
